No one
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: This is fic of  non poems of CarrixGumball these are good and I know you will enjoy
1. No one

_**This is my first the amazing world of gumball story and the third I made in English.**_

_**My inspiration came from the title of the story named "nobody"**_

_**The story is kind of a poem or ideas in the air I hope you like it**_

_**No one**_

No one should suffer what I'm suffering

No one should feel this awful pain

No one should speak like I speak

No one should be me

I don't know how long I've been living,

in a world with pain as my only feeling.

Always wondering how it feels to be like him,

but I ended looking grim.

No one should think negative all the time

No one should forget the taste of life

No one should cry in the night

No one should become like me

I remember when he helped me to feel alive again,

even though I made him fat and lame.

I wonder if he can help me feel love,

even if I am white as a dove.

No one should tell what I've told

No one should look dark and cold

No one should careless like I do

No one should fall in love like I did

Looks like he loves someone else,

a girl horns and a shield for her defense.

I'm not going to give up that quick

and less if it means to be with him and "pick"

No one should try to erase the past

No one should block the future

No one should be killed

No one should take him away because HE IS MINE!

_**This is what I wrote and I believe gumball and Carrie look better together. I know some parts don't fit, like "pick" where I try to say like picky, those girls kind of disgusting everything. Also the horns, I know that penny is a peanut with antlers, and I saw some pics where people say that penny is a deer and is the daughter of Wilmore, an old cartoon. **_

_**Anyway, see you later…..**_


	2. What, When, Why, WOW

_**I want to thank everybody who have read my story, wow I never expected to have more than 100 hits in 3 days. Also I want to thank to grim reaper's friend, ficfan 412, roman empire and jonathan elrod for giving me a review.**_

_**These fics aren't real poems because they aren't written correctly, but they still good enough to be read. I don't know how many poems I will write so stay calm ok.**_

**What, when, why, WOW**

What the fuck are you wearing gumball?

When did you begin doing it?

Why did you do it?

WOW you really look pretty today

I thought today was a normal day until I saw you,

at first I thought I was waiting for the bus in the wrong avenue.

You sure are a weird kid,

and it would've been easier to say that you came from Madrid.

What the heck are you trying to do?

When did you plan it?

Why today?

WOW everybody treats you as Queen

May be everyone else is dumb, but I'm not fool,

and you are using them as tools.

Although you look great in that dress,

I wonder how you will look like a waitress.

What is in your mind?

When did you change?

Why is that dress your size?

WOW I never feel so happy

May be I should play along,

or maybe you should hear the Kong.

You're crazy boy, but who cares,

I love you any way.

What happened whit your plan?

When did you lose the control?

Why you're naked?

WOW YOU ARE NAKED!

_**If I were Carrie, I would blushing really hard and even a ghost could be blushing. I may be doing more poems later, for each episode I watch of gumball, and more if Carrie is in the episode, like the kiss LOL. And if you want more please review it, and if you don't PLEASE REVIEW IT.**_


	3. Your first kiss

**WOW, you didn't just double it, you guys did it 3X and still going up. I wish it goes the same for reviews but I guess it is something hard to get.**

**I said I don't know how many I'm going to do but I guessing that the (non)poems will be the same number as the amazing world of gumball's episodes.**

**Ok enough talking here it goes**

**Your first kiss**

I can't believe it but I'm glad

I'm sorry for you but you should happy for me

I'm relief that it wasn't her

I think I will be giving you, your second kiss

You look scared of something today my gumball,

and I don't believe it is from the new therapy or Darwin's meatball.

I heard that you doing this to erase you first kiss,

hearing that I was ready to kill anyone for this.

I thought it was from her

I'm glad I was wrong

I can't believe you granny stole my opportunity

I just happy it wasn't from the peanut

You began to run the track field, swam in garbage, showered under a slug,

and walk through the spring field of smelly cheese worse than that bug.

May be the others will be disgusted from the smell,

but I love that smell anyone can tell.

I was so happy that day

I was worry too

I cheered you until the end

I care about you until your end

The last challenge was hector's feet,

even I couldn't bear it and less eat.

Darwin yell, "He forget it",

I being jumping if I have legs or the whole kit.

I saw you running yelling about your happy place

I smile wide open the whole time

I follow you from behind

I saw you lose you second kiss, oh great, not again.

**Yeap I'm glad that Carrie didn't lose to penny, but I can't believe that now Carrie will be the third one or maybe not.**

**I hope you like it, I will keeping doing this (non)poems and you know review it if you like it and if you didn't the review it too…**


End file.
